Becoming a Better Helga Redo
by TruRebellion
Summary: She glanced up at him, blue meeting green. "I promise I will do better. I will become a better Helga." He looked unsure if he should trust her words but nodded anyway, giving her a hand up. "I trust you that you will." AxH, GxP
1. Nine

**These are going to be shorter than the ones before because really, I don't have as much imagination as before, here you go.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nine-Years-Old<strong>

She clenched his shirt, pulling him to her as the cheers of everyone around her smushed together.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring her self to put purple bruises over his beautiful green eyes and smooth tan skin. She couldn't bring herself to make blood flow from his button nose.

But she couldn't let him know either.

She couldn't him know that she admired him, built shrines to him! Because then everything would be ruined. The tough image she had would crumb, falling to pieces every freaking time he glanced at her.

So she decided it was better to do it.

She slammed her fist hard in his jaw causing him to beat his tongue as the cheers around them grew louder. She could already see the reddening skin that was most likely to be a bruise as she drew her fist back, moving it forward so that it hit his eye.

His little hat flew off as she released his collar, dropping him to the ground with that fake scowl that was usually posted on her face.

"Watch where you're goin' next time, Geek Bait!"

She turned, stomping out of the cafeteria causing everyone to split like the Red Sea. She walked to the bathroom, to the sink where she stared at her puffy red eyes and tear tracks.

She never got this emotionally, not even when Bob forget her on their family trip in the mountains.

She looked at clenched hands, The Five Avengers and Ole Betty. She let out a small scoff as she turned on the faucet running the water over her hands like it will change something.

Another scoff came out at the thought.

"Helga G. Pataki will never change. She'll stay in love with Arnold Shortman for the rest of her life but keep making mistakes so that they'll never be togethor." She he told her reflection, turning off the water.

_Keep_ _making_ _mistakes_...

"But those mistakes keep things the way they are suppose to be. With everyone fearing the Helga Monster but Brainy."

Her eyebrows furrowed at the thought of the stalkerish nerd.

"No better way I'd rather have it..."

* * *

><p><strong>So most chapter won't be this short but they will shorter than the ones before... I don't own Hey Arnold! <strong>


	2. Ten

**Ten:**

If there was anything Helga G. Pataki hated more than being uncared for, it was feeling guiltly.

Maybe that was why she ran away from Phoebe instead of apologizing for calling her a "stinking liar" and "the worst friend anyone could ever have!"

She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth at her own stupidity. All he could see was her best friend's crying face. Her arms tightened around her legs, chin tucked inside the space between them as a tree branch snapped, signalling that someone was with her.

She didn't really care who it was, she didn't care if it was the Green-Eyed People coming to execute her, her classmates coming to execute her, or a bunch of freakin' wild animals that wanted her for dinner.

"Helga," that voice caused her to tuck her chin farther into her legs, hiding her face from view. "No smart comments?"

She pulled her head up in a flash, glaring hard at the short blonde, green-eyed boy who managed to get on her nerves while make her feel amazing at the same time. He took a step towards her, like a hiker approaching a wild animal.

"I'm so sorry for not furfilling your wishes of me being a bully to you. Here, come towards me so I can pound your face in with Ol' Betty and the Five Avengers," she said dryly, rolling her eyes sarcasticly as he let out his big goofy smile.

"See, there's the Helga Pataki I'm used to."

He walked up to the large, smooth boulder she sat upon, sitting down next to her as they sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't the awkward kind of silence they had on the plane when they had came to San Lorenzo but it wasn't completely comfortable either.

"I guess you came to scold me like the wet blanket you are." She broke out, glancing at him through the corner of her eye to observe his reaction.

"Although I would very much like to do that... I think you already know what you did was wrong." She sighed, sometimes she hated how he culd see completely through her like glass.

"Well then what did you come out here to do? Harres me with your oh-so-comforting presence because really I-"

"Helga," he interupped smoothly, holding his hand up. On it, sparking in the moonlight while twirling softly was her missing locket. His picture was faded on the edges, giving her the idea that he had pulled it out multiple times. The latch on the locket was broken, obviously meaning that he had finally got it open. "This is yours, yeah?"

She glanced at the locket nervously but hid it with a cold glare. "Why are bring this up?" He pressed down on the latch with his thumb, it popping open to expose the inscription craved in the smooth metal.

It read:

Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki.

She glanced back up at him, a bead of sweat appearing on the top of her brow as his eyes bored into hers. "You got the wrong Helga G. Pataki."

Irritation appeared on his face as it slowly started to turn red, his eyes flicking on everything that wasn't her. "Do you want to her something, Helga?"

She nodded as he attempted to calm himself.

"I don't get you. You are a problem that I- A problem I just can't solve and it annoys me to no end." His eyes meet hers again. "You annoy me to end. I already figured out that you really are love with me and then you just deny it like it doesn't have your name inscripted in it. That-That really makes me angry."

She blinked at his outburst as he stayed slightly disgruntled. "Football Head-"

"No, _Arnold_. My name is _Arnold_." He interupped, getting up and starting to pace. "Why can't you just tell me how you _really feel_? How _bad_ could it be to tell the _truth_?"

"It's not that easy!" She burst, jumping off of the rock too. "Have you ever tried to confess to someone who probably hates your guts because of seven years of taunting and mocking, bullying and punching?" She stuck a finger on his chest, pushing him back slightly. "Come on! Tell have you ever felt so bad about something that you do everyday? Have you ever hurt the person you cared about the most?!"

"Yeah," he said softly, gripping her fingers softly. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

She attempted to tug her hand out of his grip but it just tightened till he pulled her into him, craning his head up slightly to look at her tear-stained face.

With his free hand, he wiped the tears away. "You were Celile on a Valentine's Day and Hilda is the you on the inside, both of them were you?"

She gave up, just turning her head to look away. "No idea what you're talking about, Football Head."

"I love you, Helga."

Her glaze moved back his quick enough to make him think she had whiplash. "No you don't."

"Yes, I do. And I can prove it." He got on the top of his toes and pressed his lips flushed against hers as her eyes widened in shock. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter harder as he pulled away after a few seconds. "Hegla...?"

"Oh, my beloved football-headed god," she swooned. "That kiss caused the rippling butterflies that release everytime I see you to flutter violently, make my heart pound then a drum being played during a tribal ceremony, have my cheeks flush a red brighter than the shinest ruby!"

He gave a proud smile at the lovesick look on her face, giving him a slight cofidence about getting up again on his toes and pressing a quick kiss against her rambling mouth, silencing all poetry that was sputtered out of the fifth grader's mouth.

"Now that we got that out of the way," he turned back into the wet blanket from before. "You should apologize to Phoebe, you really hurt her." She nodded, hopping down from her Cloud Nine haze.

"Sure thing, wet blanket."

"Helga..."

"You didn't expect me to turn into a puddle of mushy poetry and love did you? Hah, no!"

"Just go apologize."


End file.
